


The sky after sunset

by Boogeyman24



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person Limited, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogeyman24/pseuds/Boogeyman24
Summary: The sunset had never made Baz stop and stare. No, what made him do that was the sight of the sky after the sun had said its goodbyes to them.For some reason, that image of beauty reminds him of Simon when said boy gets into a quiet mood.Or Baz loves the sky after sunset and contemplates how alike his feelings for Simon are when he stares at the lovely colors that paint the horizon.





	The sky after sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate it very much if you hit that little button that says kudos if you liked it! They give me life. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I might make this a series but I'm not quite sure. Don't be afraid to comment if you catch any errors. I'm sleep deprived. But then again, aren't we all? So sorry about the spacing, archive isn't letting me break it into paragraphs for some reason.
> 
>  
> 
> Updated so a fixed some typos. Like I said before, let me know if you catch any. Auto correct apparently hates my guts.

Baz didn't particularly enjoy the sunset. It was pretty, of course. But the sight never enthralled him the way it did his sister. What really made his breath go out in a sigh was the sky after the sun had sleepily said his adieu.

Lavender and mint mixed together with a pale blue that hinted at the time already being late, fluffy white clouds adding to the already beautiful picture, a thousand shades he couldn't quite put a name to managing to stop him from moving an inch. It reminds him of Simon when he's in a quiet mood, just sitting by the window bench and nibbling on a plump bottom lip as his eyes (such a lovely color, his aunt croons the same thing when she sees his boyfriend) roam over little scribbles marking starch white pages. The feeling of wonder and awe is the same even when caused by different things. He supposes they are alike because of the calmness that surrounds the events. 

He's mulling on it when his sister throws herself at him, hair wild and crazy, hands shoving a book into his face and demanding he reads to her. No matter how old they get, she always does this when she needs it. So he clears his throat and begins to read her some poems his mother had loved. 

(He soothes them all until nobody focuses on anything other than his voice, including his younger siblings. Baz doesn't mean to do it, he merely starts telling the stories and then it's like the others are in a trance. 

Sometimes, he catches Mordelia practicing in front of a mirror, brow furrowed and lips enunciating the words tenderly and slowly. He knows she'll be able to do it too because of all the times he's had to wrench himself out of the room just to breathe. Baz snorts at the paradox of him breathing because he's a vampire AND HE NEEDS TO STOP TALKING TO PENELOPE ABOUT TECHNICALITIES GODDAMN IT!) 

It is not until his lover whispers that he wishes to hear Baz do that everyday while laying sleepily on their bed that he remembers that Simon was there in the parlor room. (His aunt had locked them in together the first time Simon came to stay over. It was a routine he didn't want break. Ever. Even though they locked themselves in these days. It wasn't their fault the bed was heavenly.) He tells the other that he'll do it again the next day and the image of the sky after a sunset drifts into his head the moment he hears Simons little snores and feels him snuggling even further into his arms. Baz can't help but smile when he feels a tail wrap itself around his leg and sees a pair of scarlet wings going still. 

Yes, they truly are alike, he decides before yawning and thinking that a nap would be wonderful by now. The last thing he does is mentally kick himself because of course two of the most beautiful things he's ever seen would be alike. 

(Simon blushes rather noticeably when the Pitch family tease him on his baby snores. He hides, burrows himself in the planes of Baz's cotton covered chest, hitting his lover when he hears the snickers coming from his boyfriend. Simon is completely mortified and cannot believe that Baz told his family that he snores. He shouldn't be surprised, honestly.) 

Maybe one day he'll tell Simon about the sky. Right now, he just wants to enjoy his adorable lover blush pink and tease him.


End file.
